garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamiflage
Kamiflage (often referred to as "Kami" or "Kam") is a GMod animator that primarily uses TF2 characters, with a style that focuses heavily on quality over quantity. Channel Summary Kamiflage's style changes from video to video, though generally features a mix of smooth realism and cartoony bounciness. His videos each have a different premise and structure, but they all mostly focus on lighthearted banter and physical comedy, with simple plots to tie his videos' events together. His uploads are infrequent (typically 0-2 videos per year), although his channel is moderately popular, having reached 2,000 subscribers in early 2019. His success can be attributed to exposure gained through collaborations with seibmoz including [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOIip3cHzUY an episode of Where's Dinner] and several voice acting roles, along with The GMod Collaboration Collab going viral shortly after being released. Timeline * '2009 -' Kamiflage begins to watch Garry's Mod animations. * '2014 -' Kamiflage's first year of animation features three stop-motion shorts, including his iconic Chop Chop, Pyro video. * '2015 -' Kamiflage begins using SMH, learns about easing and bouncing, and receives a relatively large amount of publicity from his Catch that Scout! Collab entry, which helps to bring his channel from around 20 subscribers at the beginning of the year, to 200 at the end. * '2016 -' After a long hiatus, Kamiflage produces an episode of Where's Dinner?, a series made by seibmoz. His animation quality improves greatly as a result of learning and utilizing anticipation and overlap/follow-through. * '2017 -' Kamiflage hosts and participates in the The GMod Collaboration Collab, partnering with Pree Spunky for his own entry. * '2018 - '''Kamiflage makes a little progress on his animations, but does not upload due to a busy work schedule and health issues. His collab goes viral after a few months, propelling his channel from 500 subscribers at the beginning of the year, to 2,000 at the end. * '''2019 - '''Kamiflage breaks his hiatus with a sequel to his first GMod animation, ''Engineer Craves Taco Bell Again, which is continued by his Meet The Medic Reanimated entry. Collabs Hosted *''The GMod Collaboration Collab'' Collabs Joined * Shpee's Dumb Adventure for Coffee by Uncle Crusty * The Television Collab '' by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Catch that Scout! Collab by Kugawattan * Tape Crate Collab by Piemations (cancelled) * Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Kamiflage is actually an engineer from Texas, hence his Engineer sona. * Kamiflage has many voice acting credits, including the Track Driver in seibmoz's ''Hitman: The Hitting series, and Nomadre in Erdamon The Owl Sniper's Through the Night series. * Kamiflage often appears as himself in videos, either voiced by himself or by the Engineer. * Kamiflage's canceled projects includes a "terrible bonus ducks video," an episode of Jeopardy which is briefly shown in Spaceballs: The Gmod/SFM Television Collab Entry, a video introducing his sona into the Through the Night universe, and an entry for Heavy's Mafia Experience Collab where Heavy fails to take out all of GRN team. * Kamiflage's original online alias was Kamira. Kamiflage was a pun nickname (Kamira + camouflage) originating from an obscure game called Sapphire Tears where he was notorious for expertly utilizing the cloak ability. Kamiflage was an occasional nickname for several years, before becoming his alias full-time upon the creation of his YouTube channel. * Kamiflage began animating after being inspired by TF2 Freak videos from SarisKhan and Kugawattan, and planned on creating a TF2 freak series revolving around a GRN Team and a Pyro cyborg, Pyrototype, but the series is on hold indefinitely. * Kamiflage has many ideas for future projects, including: ** Tea Time Troubles, a 4-5 minute video about tea time between Heavy and Medic that gets rudely interrupted. This video will have some lore to tie together many previous videos. ** Spy Hates Cereal, a 1 minute depressing drama about Heavy trying to be helpful to an unfortunate Spy. This was originally going to be his entry for The GMod Collaboration Collab, but upon seeing a "car" from Vehicular Man's Laughter, Pree Spunky persuaded Kamiflage to change projects. ** Engineer's Tiny Army, a 4-5 minute video about one Engineer's small idea for a big problem. The idea has nothing to do with, and predates, the Tiny Desk Engineer meme. ** Space Scouts, a series revolving around two Scout roommates who live in space and don't get along. Kamiflage plans to bring other GModders in to assist him in producing the series, and will also utilize a lot of original voice acting. Episode 1, Locked Out, was started in 2015 but was quickly shelved. ** A continuation and potential tennis series for his Engineer Craves Taco Bell mini-series. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT